


Say Something...

by Donthavesexwithsam



Category: Wolf 359 (Radio)
Genre: F/M, Sadness, Song fic, Sorry Not Sorry, help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 13:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6471328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donthavesexwithsam/pseuds/Donthavesexwithsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soooooo--- As the fandom is growing bigger, I think we kinda deserve the cliché fics too. I did the soulmate AU already, so it's time for my unironical favorite, SONG FIC WITH MY FAVORITE CLICHÉ SONG<br/>Takes place during Do No Harm. Sorta?<br/>Say Something - A great big world feat. Christina Aguilera.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Something...

_Say something, I’m giving up on you._

Nothing but coughing.

_I’ll be the one, if you want me to._

Renée would change place with him in a heartbeat. If there was a possibility to transfer all the Decima from Eiffel to her circulatory system, she’d do it.

 _Say something, I’m giving up on you_.

His coughs were so terrible that her own throat started hurting.

 _It was over my head, I know nothing at all_.

How badly she wished she would have known. If she would have known, she would have fought for him. She wouldn’t have spent their time being angry at him.

_And I will stumble and fall._

She had made so many mistakes, but they didn't matter anymore. They were gone and forgotten, and right now she was here for him.

_Say something, I’m giving up on you._

His hand was so cold. Eiffel was never cold. Eiffel was always clammy, sweaty, always warm. Now he was cold.

 _I’m sorry that I couldn’t get to you_.

She was trying to warm his hands with hers. Maybe if she held them long enough, it would pour her life into his body, and revive him.

_And I will swallow my pride._

Muttered: “Come on Eiffel,”.  
Broken: “Don’t leave like this, don’t you dare leave me like this,”.  
Endless: “Please,”

 _Saying goodbye_.

It wasn’t his time yet. It wasn’t fair. Hilbert pumped more chemicals into him. Stopped another internal bleeding. Gave him more tranquillizer to relax his throat and ease his breathing.

_Say something, I’m giving up on you_

The worst moments were when he was just coming up to the surface. When he would gasp for air. When he would try to regain courage. When he would reassure her that everything would be all right. When he would mumble their names in fervent prayer.

_Say something…_

He did stop coughing in the end.


End file.
